I Know
by sockospice
Summary: Cody is injured at a house show. Randy angsts. Cena sorts everything out. Codycenton. Contains slash, fluff, threats to Matt Hardy's life.


Title:I Know (1/1)

Rating: PG for swearing

Content: slash, angsty type stuff, fluff. Codycenton.

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

Distribution: Camelot, ffn, lj, anywhere else please ask

Summary: When Cody is injured, Cena and Orton are not happy.

Notes: this came out of this news item - in Portland, ME, Cody Rhodes took a nasty bump on a double back suplex from Matt Hardy and Kofi Kingston and was said to be out on his feet. Cody was out for several minutes and was helped to the back after the match.

I kinda thought our Viper wouldn't be happy about that. Poor Cody baby.

"Someone should call Orton."

Matt Hardy looked to Kofi, who shook his head, "no way man, I'm not doing it. You're the one that dropped him, you do it."

Matt sighed, knowing that the only way that this situation would be any worse would be if he didn't let Randy know what had happened and he found it out through someone else. He pulled his phone from his pocket and scanned through for Randy's number. Taking a deep breath, he pressed dial. After a few seconds he heard a low and grumpy voice answer, and his heart sank.

"Hardy, what do you want?"

"Hi, Randy... I... erm... what it is..."

"Spit it out, I'm waiting on a call from Codes."

"That's it, he... he's injured." Matt cringed as he imagined the rage rising within the Viper, the veins on his forehead becoming more pronounced as he paced the floor.

"Tell me he's ok Hardy," there was more than a threat of menace in Randy's words, but underneath them a desperate fear which Matt didn't know him well enough to catch. Cena did, his concern rising as he listened to his room mate. He walked over to Randy and put a hand on his shoulder, trying to get a handle on the situation so that he could calm his friend down if necessary. He tried to push down the knot of fear in the pit of his own stomach. He knew who Randy was talking about and the tone of the conversation scared him. He needed to keep it together though, to ensure that Randy didn't do anything stupid.

"He was out cold but he's awake now," Matt breathed quickly, "I just thought you should know."

"Who fucked up?"

"I dropped a double back suplex,"Matt confessed quietly, "I'm really sorry."

A red mist descended over Randy and he growled into the phone, "you're a dead man Hardy."

Seeing this reaction and knowing what would be coming next, Cena grabbed the phone from Randy, holding up his hand when Randy went to protest. John knew, as angry as the Viper was, he wouldn't mess with him. "Hardy, it's Cena. What happened and why is Ortz ready to kill you?"

"I botched a suplex with Cody and he got knocked out, he's ok, he's conscious, the trainers are checking him out," in one way Matt was grateful to now be talking to Cena who was marginally less likely to kill him.

"You're sure he's alright?"

"Yeah. Look, tell Orton I'm sorry."

"Just be more fucking careful next time, right?" Cena spat into the phone and hung up. He looked up at Randy, anger clouding his own eyes, "he's ok Ortz." The worry and fear that had replaced the anger in Randy's veins made the anger rise in John's own blood, and he pulled his lover close to him. "He's ok. We'll call him now yeah?"

Randy nodded and hit the speed dial, his breathing laboured and tense as he waited for the young man to answer. John concentrated on keeping Randy calm, massaging his shoulders carefully, wanting the distraction from his own fear.

"Hey baby," Cody sounded groggy and pissed off, but never had Randy and John been so grateful to hear his voice.

"We heard what happened Codes, are you ok?" Randy clicked the speakerphone button so that John could hear him too.

"I'll live. I'll have a headache like a bitch tomorrow morning though." Cody sighed, and then puzzlement could be heard in his voice, "how do you guys know anyway?"

"Hardy called us up," John spoke to his young lover for the first time, "I think he thought Ortz would kill him."

Randy growled, "I am gonna kill the fat fucker."

"Baby don't," Cody groaned. He loved that Randy was protective of him but he didn't want the older man getting into trouble.

"Don't worry yourself baby boy, I'll make sure he behaves." Cody was reassured by John's promise. He was the only one who could keep Orton in line. "Who you rooming with tonight?"

"Drew. And he already knows what happened so he's gonna keep an eye on me."

"Baby maybe we should just get the next flight out to Portland," Randy suggested, ready to drop everything for his boy.

"Randy relax, I'm gonna be fine, three more shows and then we're all flying home for a few days, yeah?" Cody sighed, it was hard enough being away from his lovers without having to worry that they were worrying about him. Especially with how protective Randy was.

"You're sure?" There was enough doubt and hurt in Randy's voice it made the young man want to cry.

"Yeah, if you guys are gonna rush over to see me can you do it when I'm fully fit and can actually make the most of the whole night?" Cody tried to lighten the mood. "I'll see you guys in a few days and if you're good I'll let you pamper me, how does that sound?"

"I'm sure we can manage that," John silently thanked Cody for changing the subject. He knew that the man in his arms wanted nothing more than to get on the next flight out but he also knew that wouldn't do any of them any good. "You take care of yourself Codes, call us before you go to sleep, yeah?."

"Promise. Love you both."

"Love you," John and Randy both replied in unison.

John gently prised the phone from Randy's grasp and put it on the table, and then wrapped his strong arms around his lover again. "See? He's ok," he whispered.

"I know."

John's breath caught in his throat at the desolation in Randy's voice. He looked at him closely, seeing anger, self-hatred and fear swirling in those piercing grey eyes. "Ortz, we knew there would be times like this."

"Yeah, I know."

"And we'll be home in a few days and we can look after him even more than usual, spoil him rotten, yeah?"

"Yeah." The lack of enthusiasm in Randy's voice was worrying John now, in fact he was more worried about the man in the room with him than the one a good few hundred miles away who was injured.

Cena shook his head and pulled Randy over to the bed, sitting him down on the side and kneeling in front of him, taking Randy's hands and holding them in the younger man's lap. "Come on, spill it."

"What?"

"Whatever the hell it is that is going on in your head. We've all been injured before Ortz. Why are you so worried about him?"

The Viper closed his eyes, shaking his head. Even though John knew him better than anyone, he didn't want to talk about it.

"It's your concussions isn't it?" John suddenly realised why Randy was so worried, "they made you wrestle on even though you were concussed and I remember how much that fucked you up. You're scared they'll do the same to him."

Randy nodded. He'd been in pretty much the same position back then as Cody was now, and even now the physical impact of fighting on through those injuries could still be felt.

"Things are different now, if he's not fit they won't let him wrestle."

"But he might tell them he's ok, he's stubborn, he's a fighter, he doesn't like to let people down."

"And who does that remind you of, eh?" John smiled softly, "he's also smarter than either of us ever were. We'll talk to him when he calls us later, and I'll call Teddy Long tomorrow to make sure they keep an eye on him."

Randy nodded, "I just don't want him to get fucked up like I did."

"I know." Cena understood Randy, probably better than the Viper understood himself, and knew now was the time to change the mood.. "Now come on, we need to plan on how exactly we're going to kill Hardy at the next pay per view and more importantly, exactly what we're going to do to our baby boy when we get home."

Randy grinned, grateful to John for understanding him and bringing him back to himself. Plotting revenge and spoiling his boys were two things that he was very, very good at.


End file.
